


Between You And Me

by Princess_of_Orchid



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Slow Romance, Social Media, Social Networking, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Wangxiao - Freeform, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Orchid/pseuds/Princess_of_Orchid
Summary: All the evidence is shattered everywhere, what people have to do is put everything together.To be able to know the truth...[How YiZhan's relationship unfolds in front of social media eyes/ Social Media fic]
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 01: Evidences

**Author's Note:**

> I tried depicting the real-life actors based on the things I know but most of the stuff is my setup for the story.  
> and I'm not sure how political in China work (Don't wanna go too deep into it)  
> Plus if I offend anyone, please know is not my intent and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Note: My English is not my native tongue, there will be miss-spelling and wrong grammar so please bear with me.
> 
> Spoil Alert!! Set 3-4 Years into the future.

  
  


**Breaking News:** China legalizes same-sex marriage 

By Gou Liwan

Published 24 November 2023

Lawmakers in China have approved a bill legalizing same-sex marriage.

The issue took almost three years after the Constitutional Court ruled that existing laws -- which said marriage was between a man and a woman -- was unconstitutional.

With the vote of citizens, a little more than half did vote for the right of same-sex marriage, so the panel of judges and parliament had been discussing over the issue in which took more than two years before enacting new laws.

“I'm so surprised but also happy, never in million years would I think, we'll have today. China and same-sex marriage.” Said JiangTian, one of LGBTQ who take part and voted. 

“Is not perfect, but this is the start in the right direction and we all are more than happy right now.” Said a young couple who take part and votes. 

24 November- almost three years, President of China, Xi Jinping passed a bill making same-sex marriage a reality. It will go into effect next year, 1St of January 2024.

  
  


**_Trending Topics_ **

1 #Chinasame-sexright

2 #legalisedLGBTQmarrigelaw 

3 #China

5 #LGBTQright

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


**[Hunan TV] New Year Gala 2024**

31 - 12 • 23:36

[Live Video] 

3M+ Watching 

23M+ Like

10M+ Comments 

**Chocolate-banana** : Zhan Zhan is hot as ever! [sob sob] Where did you learn that dance!? Is making Jiejie melting into a puddle! 

**BadKarma** : OMG! Yibo is singing! And he sings so well and so full of emotion! 

**Fu-Hua** : Xiao Zhan _bla bla bla_. Lol the other actor is there too. Have some respect. 

**Real_Name** : Take that whoever said Yibo doesn’t know how to sing! But for real, I never thought Bo-di will sing instead of dance performance as usual. 

**Keepcalmmmm** : Mnnh… Did anyone see what I see?? There's a ring on Xiao Zhan left-hand ring finger..? Anyone? 

**Sushiislife** : Happy New Year! 

**heyyou** : Can I cry?? ~T_T~ Finally I got to see my Yizhan in the same stage. 

.

.

.

  
  


__________

  
  


**_Trending Topic_ **

1 #HappyNewYear2024

2 #Happy2024

3 #Concerts2024

4 #NewyearNewlife

5 #2024

  
  


___________

  
  


**肖战DAYTOY**

01 - 1 • 00: 28 • Iphone 12Max 

Happy New Year!! Hope everyone has a good start and through the year. Work hard and stay humble. 

More importantly, stay healthy, and don't forget to take care of yourself. 

[Video] 7M+ views

8M Likes 2M+ Comments 1M+ Shares

  
  


•

**XZ Studio**

01 - 1 • 11:56 

Happy New Year 2024!

We wish this year is kind to everyone, and for everything to go smoothly. 

5 Year together now, will we get any raise in salary boss? *^O^*

@肖战DAYTOY

1M+ Likes 600k Comments 246k Share

  
  


•

**UNIQ-王一博**

01 - 1 • 02:23 • Iphone12Max

Happy New Year! 

Wish everyone is healthy and taking care of themselves. 

[Video] 6M+ Views 

6M+ Likes 2M Comments 2M+ Share

  
  


__________

  
  


**博君一肖CP**

01 - 2 • 15:36 weibo.com

During Hunan TV New Year Gala 2024 GG and DD may not talk or don’t even seat at the same table but don't worry guys! 

Because GG and DD did say they love each other already, is was hidden here. Take a look at GG and DD post. 

GG post, Happy New Year at 01:28

DD post, Happy New Year at 02:23

Everyone knows no.8 is DD no. While no. 3 San, the pronounced is close to Zhan and 2 is _Er_ = ai (Love) 

01:28 = Er Ba _or_ Ai Ba/Bo (Love Bo) 

02:23 = Er San or Ai Zhan (Love Zhan) 

[picture] [picture] 

34k+ Likes 23k Comments 15k Share

**Comments**

**Crazy_Cat_Lady** : 5-6 years with YiZhan and the morse code, I feel more intelligence than I never been. 

2.3k likes

> **Kim_chi** : With how much we learning the morse code from YiZhan, I'm sure we can put FBI to shame. +_+ **@Crazy_Cat_Lady**
> 
> _View 132 previous replies.._

**PNUT** : Whatever is true or not, intentional or unintentionally I believe it anyway. (Holding on to my ship desperate) 

1.6k Likes 

> _87 Replies…._

**YuYu_Small_Fish** : Is been few years how come I still can't let's go from YiZhan. Oh yeah because of those sweet morse codes I fully believe that is was intended! 

1.3k Likes

> _View 44 previous replies…_
> 
> **BornConfused** : Me too Q_Q I still believe YiZhan is real and no one can say otherwise. **@YuYu_Small_Fish**

.

  
  


**Devil - in - Wonderland**

@devilinwonderland

If your man doesn't look at you the same way as Yibo looking at Xiao Zhan, girls you gotta find a new man. 

#GalaNewYear2024

#Yizhan #BoZhan #XiaoZhan #WangYiBo

Cr. in the photos 

[picture] [picture] 

[picture] [picture] 

18:34 • 2 January 2024 • Twitter for IPhone12

1.8k Retweets. 2k Likes 230 comments 

> **Schmoople** @schmoople 2Min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> Nevermind that is hard already to get a boyfriend, but to get one loving you as much as Bo-di loves his Zhan-ge.. Well forget about it. 
> 
> _4 more replies.._
> 
> **MelonSmasher** @melonsmasher 30min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> Can we appreciate how hot Yibo and Xiao Zhan look? They literally put an example of how aging like fine wine looks like. 
> 
> **Buttercaramel** @buttercaramel 41 min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> I wish I have someone looking at me the same way Yibo looking at Xiao Zhan. ~T_T~

.

  
  


**腐女_FûNü**

1 - 02 • 21:01 • Iphone11 Max Pro

Am I seeing things? 

How comes the right corner, and the light color curtain from GG and DD videos look exactly the same??

My mind must be deluded, Right? ╮(╯▽╰)╭

[picture] [picture] 

89k Likes 27k Comments 15k+ Shares

.

  
  


**马誉田MǎYùtián**

1 - 02 • 15:44 • Iphone12 Max Pro

So no one gonna talks about this? That Is definitely a ring on Zhan Zhan left-hand ring finger. 

What does that mean?? Is our Zhan Zhan married??? ~T_T~

[picture] [picture] 

4M+ Likes. 3M+ Comments 1M Shares

  
  


___________

  
  
  


**_Weibo Hot Search_ **

1 #RingonXiaoZhanringfinger 

2 #XiaoZhaniswearingweddingring

3 #IsXiaoZhanmarried? 

  
  
  


__________


	2. Chapter 02: Evidence II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried depicting the real-life actors based n the things I know but most of the stuff is just a setup for my story.  
> If I offend anyone, please know is not my intent and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Just to lets everyone know, my heart thorns into pieces when writing this chapter, because the truth is I can see it happens.
> 
> Note: English is not my native tongue, there will be miss-spelling and wrong grammar so please bear with me.
> 
> Spoils alert!! Hateful word and cyberbully.

  
  


**_Weibo Hot Search_ **

1 #RingonXiaoZhanringfinger 

2 #XiaoZhaniswearingweddingring

3 #IsXiaoZhanmarried? 

4 #YibosingingProofofMyHeartbeat 

5 #Yibostageperformance 

  
  


______

  
  


**马誉田MǎYùtián**

1- 01 • 15:44 • Iphone12 Pro Max

So no one gonna talks about this? That Is definitely a ring on Zhan Zhan left-hand ring finger. 

What does that mean?? Is our Zhan Zhan married??? ~T_T~

[picture] [picture] 

4M+ Likes **3M+ Comments** 1M Shares

**whos_ur_buddha**

1 - 01 • 16:42

OMG! There's no mistake, that definitely a ring on Xiao Zhan left-hand ring finger. Is he really married?! With who!? And since when?!

3k+ Likes 

> **珊珊_ShānShān**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 16:42
> 
> I wondering the same! Who it's!? and since when is Ah-Zhan married??? How could this be true??
> 
> **chin_chillin**
> 
> 1-01 • 16:44
> 
> Please please tell me is not true. GG can't be married!! 
> 
> _View 890 more comments_

  
  


**莹莹**

1 - 01 • 16:45

Maybe GG just wear it as accessories or got it for promotion. It have to be, please please lets it be so. ●︿●

2.6k Likes

> **fluffycookie**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 16:46
> 
> I pray that is really just some accessories for a brand promotion🙏
> 
> _View 560 more comments_
> 
>   
>    
> 

**不作不死**

1 - 01 • 16:47

If he were to married, then such a disappointment because I would not follow him anymore. He did say having lover is career suicide then why choose to marry???

2k Likes

> **愿得一人心，白首不相离**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 16:49
> 
> Couldn't be any more true! Do he want to lose popularity?? Is much be. 
> 
> _View 511 more comments_

**金窝**

1 - 01 • 16:50

Such a waste, we all spend our money on you and this is how you pay us back. Give all our money back or get a divorce!! 

2.3k Likes 

> **一日之计在于晨**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 17:02
> 
> We should just stop buying all of his endorsement, let's the jerk know he can just go off and married like that, asshole. 
> 
> **先到先得**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 17:15
> 
> Without our support, he won't even make this far, he shouldn't forget about that.
> 
> _View 478 more comments_

**珈锋_祸从口出**

1 - 01 • 16:50

Is this some kind of joke?? Please tell me this is just a joke! 

2k+ Likes

> _View all 364 comments_

**入乡随俗**

1 - 01 • 17.01

Who tf is that bitch!? Don't let me find her cause I swear!!

1.8k Likes

> _View all 348 comments_

**星星之火**

1 - 01 • 17:20 

Aren't you all too jumpy?? Just because GG wearing a ring on a left-hand ring finger doesn't mean he married, Maybe is just accessories for brand promotion. 

1.7k+ Likes 

> **Xué - ér**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 17:23
> 
> I totally agree, why are we all too jumpy. Aren't we just creating more problems for Ah-Zhan? 
> 
> _View 323 more comments_

**爱-肖战**

1 - 01 • 17:45

Although I’m prepared for this day to come, it still hurts a lot. But as love the house, love it's crow goes I'll love whoever Zhan Zhan love. 

1.6k Likes

> _View all 318 comments_

  
  


**FrostedCupcake**

1 - 01 • 18:08

Well, if he married I don't feel like following him anymore. Bye-bye. Good luck with the bitch and hope you two rotten in the coffin. 

1k Likes

> _View all 289 comments_

  
  


**靖靖 - Er**

1 - 01 • 18:37

Wow, can everyone calm down? GG just wearing some ring on the left-hand ring finger doesn't he's married because I bet you all have done it before. 

900 Likes

> **马梦璐**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 18:40
> 
> I did every time and I still do, so until xiao-Zhan says anything I will just stay calm. 
> 
> _View 168 more comments_

**一肖YiXiao**

1 - 01 • 19.03

DD is probably the one buying it for GG, I believe so anyway so don't tell me otherwise ╮(╯▽╰)╭

978 Likes 

> _View all 89 comments_

  
  


.

  
  
  


**Devil-in-Wonderland** @devilinwonderland

Right now, Weibo is literally full of chaos because of everyone noticed that on Hunan TV New Year Gala 2024 Xiao Zhan is wearing ring on his left-hand ring finger. 

So the question is, it's just accessories for brand promotion or……? 

#Xiaozhan #Xianzhanwearingweddingring 

#IsXiaoZhanmarried? 

[picture] [picture] 

19:34 • 1 January 2024 • Twitter for IPhone12

8.8k Retweets. 9k Likes 1230 comments 

> **SweetP** @SweetP 2Min 
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> Omg! please please, let's it be just brand promote accessories. I'm not ready yet. 
> 
> _6 replies…._
> 
> **UFO_believer** @UFO_ 5Min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> I'll cry a river of tear if is married ring guys. I’m not prepared at all. 
> 
> **potatosXchips** @potatoesxchips 20Min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> Whatever is true or not, I'll fully support Xiao Zhan. Literally! Congratulations!! 
> 
> **Unic0rns** @Unic0rns 30Min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland @popatoesxchips 
> 
> Me too! I'll fully support him but I can't help feeling jealous though.
> 
> _3 more replies…._
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **in_jail_out_soon** @Julia_X 43Min
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland
> 
> I feel like break down crying😭😭 don't get me wrong I happy for Xiao Zhan and will support him and whoever he married to but still.. (Sob) 
> 
> _2 more replies…._
> 
> **kiss-my-axe** @kissmyaxe 1h 
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland
> 
> WTF! Calm down, people! Waiting for the official announcement instead of jumping to a conclusion!! 
> 
> _2 more replies…._
> 
> **king_0f_dairy_queen** @Imqueen 1h
> 
> Replying to @devilinwonderland 
> 
> Shit! I'm so jealous of whoever Xiao Zhan is married to. What a lucky girl! Hope she treats him right! 
> 
> _4 more replies…._
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 

__________

  
  
  


**_Trending Topics_ **

1 #IsXiaoZhanMarried? 

2 #Xiaozhanwearingweddingring 

3 #XiaoZhan

4 #2024

5 #firstdaynewyear

  
  
  


_________

  
  


**腐女_FûNü**

1 - 01 • 20:37 • IPhone11 Pro Max 

Since GG was wearing a ring on his left- hand ring finger during Hunan TV New Year Gala 2024 and I saw how it becomes a huge issue after all everyone is wondering what does that means, whatever it's a married ring or accessories for brand promotion. 

This is the information about the ring I found. 

Is a ring of Cartier brand; White gold, Rose gold, and diamond ring (52 brilliant-cut diamonds.)

And cost £5,750

A symbol of everlasting love embraced by history's most famous couple. 

That the original, but what GG is wearing- to my shock and pleasure, is a new collection from last year created to support LGBTQ or same-sex marriage. 

So there's possibility GG is wearing it to show support for LGBTQ people- because don't forget same-sex marriage law is now legalized in our country. Still, GG didn't have to wear it on his left-hand ring finger though. 

Except my delulu mind is saying GG is married to a guy and who could it be, if not DD. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

  
  


[picture] [picture] 

568k Likes 146k+ Comments 89k+ Shares

  
  


__________

  
  
  


**一肖如梦 | midnightdream**

1 - 02 • 13:21 weibo.com 

Yibo stage performances singing Proof of my heartbeat（心跳的證明) by Reyi（劉人語）

Fall in Love at First Kiss OST（一吻定情）

  
  


[Hunan TV] New Year Gala 2024

[Video] 1M+ Views 

  
  


2M Likes 230k+ Comments 1M Shares 

**罗羽鸿**

1 - 02 • 13:28 

DD is singing so good, his voice is perfectly suitable for the song and don't talk about how his eyes go soft and so gentle, I would think he's in love with someone. 

3k Likes

> **爱-一博**
> 
> 1 - 02 • 13:37
> 
> It’s making my heart aches with how soft and loving DD looks. 
> 
> _View 879 more comments...._

**嘉英英**

1 - 02 • 13:43

People who said Yibo don't know how to sing should really listen to this. DD mostly dancing doesn't mean he bad at singing. 

2.8k+ Likes 

> _View all 632 comments...._

  
  


**蕴瑶 - yùnyáo**

1 - 02 • 13:50

Yibo really surprised me this time by singing! You all have to agree because he usually only does dance performances. 

2.5k Likes

> **爱之深责之切**
> 
> 1 - 02 • 14.01
> 
> That so true, I wonder what it makes him choosing to sing instead of dance performances as usual. 
> 
> _View 465 more comments...._

**有情人-Yibo**

1 - 02 • 14:21

Who is our Yibo thinking about with that express?? 

2k Likes

> _View all 234 comments...._

  
  
  
  


_________


	3. Chapter 03: Evidence III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried depicting the real-life actors base on what I know, except that is just a setup or information for the story, nothing happens in real-life. In case if I offend anyone, please know is not my intent and I apologize in advance.
> 
> From this chapter, if you're confused and don't understand what is going on, please looks closely at the time and date, that an answer to everything.
> 
> Note: English is not my mother-tongue so there will be miss-spelling and wrong grammar so please bear with me.

**__________**

**肖战DAYTOY**

1 - 01 • 09:21 • Iphone12 Pro Max

Are we ready to start the new journey of the new year? Let's do it! 

[picture: _Delicate hand opened light colors curtain, lettings sunlight beam through the darkroom. Giving a glimpse of skyscraper view and clear blue sky outside._ ]

[picture: _Slender_ _hand holds up to covers the sun._ ]

10M+ Likes 3M Comments 2.5M+ Shares

**莉莉**

1 - 01 • 9:22

What to do? what to do? Zhan Zhan I'm not ready yet! Still wanna lazy around! o(╯□╰)o

2.7k Likes

> _Views all 876 comments_

  
  


**罗钰文**

1 - 01 • 10:32

Let's walk through this year together too Ah-Zhan! Whatever happens we Peterpan will stand by you!

2.5+ Likes

> _Views all 768 comments_

  
  


**素梅**

1 - 01 • 12:46

Fighting GG! Can't wait for your next project! 

1.8k Likes

> _Views all 465 comments_

  
  


**爱-肖战**

1 - 01 • 14:58 

Yessss! We all are ready Zhan Zhan! Hopefully, we got to see you in new roles, we'll be waiting for you! 

1.6k+ Likes

> _Views all 342 comments_

  
  


**whos_ur_buddha**

1 - 01 • 16:01

Is that the same ring from Hunan TV New Year Gala 2024 that Xiao Zhan wears on his ring finger??

1k+ Likes

> **夕懿**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 16:05
> 
> What are you talking about? 
> 
> **whos_ur_buddha**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 16:10
> 
> **_@夕懿_** Xiao Zhan was wearing a ring on his left-hand ring finger during Hunan TV New Year Gala 2024 so we all wondering if is the same ring, although he wears on his middle finger now. 
> 
> _Views 762 more comments_

  
  


**珊珊_ShānShān**

1 - 01 • 16:56

I should feel relief that he not wearing on his ring finger anymore, but is still small so fishy. What to do? What to do??? 

900 Likes

> **楚媱**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 17.00
> 
> Because we all know wearing a ring on the middle finger on left-hand means being in love.╮(╯_╰)╭
> 
> _Views 456 more comments_

**chin_chillin**

1 - 01 • 17.13

GG the ring it's just accessories for brand promotion right?? Please tell me is just for brand promotion. 

897 Likes

> _Views all 367 comments_

**莹莹**

1 - 01 • 17:37

At least GG is not wearing on ring finger so whatever meaning it has, I don't care. 

879 Likes

> _Views all 243 comments_

  
  


**靖靖 - Er**

1 - 01 • 18:16

Zhan-ge never has any contact with Cartier brand, plus why would GG choose to wear it on his ring finger and then suddenly change?? And the ring looks too small for his middle finger too. So there's only one answer. 

3.7k Likes

> **三宁**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 18:32
> 
> Now when you said it, everything sounds so accurate I'm so scare is true. GG please give us an answer! 
> 
> _Views 956 more comments_

  
  


**仪媛薇**

1 - 01 • 18:34

The first day of the new year and Zhan-ge drop the boom, what should I do? What should I do??! I feel like crying so bad. 

1k Likes

> **慧芹**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 18:40
> 
> I feel you, whatever it true or not I'm crying already. Although I know this day would come but is too fast, I'm not ready at all. 
> 
> _Views 368 more comments_
> 
>   
>    
> 

**不作不死**

1 - 01 • 19:05

I didn't take you as a coward! If you're married just come out with it, no use to hide. We don't want to follow someone who run off and get married without our concern!

2k Likes

> _Views all 501 comments_

  
  


.

  
  


**UNIQ-王一博**

1 - 01 • 13:14 • IPhone12 Pro Max

Always ready to start a new journey! 

[picture: _A pair of new Nike shoes in black & silver colors in the box _]

[picture: _The skateboard on an empty road surrounding with trees and clear blue sky_ ] 

9.6M+ Likes 2.8M Comments. 1.8M+ Shares 

  
  


**嘉英英**

1 - 01 • 13:14

Alright DD! Whatever you say Jiejie will always be ready for you!

2.3k Likes

> _Views all 697 comments_

**有情人-Yibo**

1 - 01 • 13:34

That shoes if I remember correctly, is Nike’s new collection from last year the Moon and the Sun, it could be said is a couple shoes. 

2.1k Likes

> Views all 121 comments 

  
  


**一肖YiXiao**

1 - 01 • 14:34

Why do I find DD post is so similar?? Like, so similar to some GG he's close to?? ~^O^~

1.8k Likes

> **YuYu_Small_Fish**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 14:40
> 
> Now when you said it, is like DD is answering GG! ≧﹏≦
> 
> **灵灵阳**
> 
> 1 - 01 • 14:45
> 
> Why are you guys so hung up in CP when it been a few years already!? Stop bringing up Xiao Zhan in DD post! 
> 
> _Views 345 more comments_

  
  


**罗羽鸿**

1 - 01 • 15:03

Roger DD 🦁🦁 We will follow you to the end of the world! Whatever is a fire or hell JieJie is prepared! 

1.1k Likes

> _Views all 234 comments_

  
  


**蕴瑶 - yùnyáo**

1 - 01 • 16:49

We all are ready DD, but Jiejie probably takes a car and not skateboard. Jiejie is too old, if jiejie fall we won't have any bone to change out. (>^ω^<)

1k Likes

> _Views all 121 comments_

  
  


__________

  
  


**腐女_FûNü**

1 - 02 • 11:37 • IPhone11 Pro Max

Sometimes I'm really wondering if everything is just coincidence with GG and DD but aren't it too many times to be unintentional?? 

Look on GG post; it said _Are we ready to start the new journey of the new year? Let's do it!_

And then there's DD post; saying _Always ready to start a new journey!_

This is too much to be unintentional or coincidence everyone. Like I swear they're telling each other! 

  
  


[picture: a _screenshot of Xiao Zhan lasted post_ ] 

[picture: a _screenshot of Yibo lasted post_ ]

392k Likes 67k Comments 32k Shares 

  
  


__________

  
  


**Devil-In-Wonderland** @devilinwonderland 

Breaking new! from our YiZhan CP, whatever you guys want to believe it or not but as for me- I fully believe in them! 

So GG post at 09:21 and then DD post at 13:14, the no. together- if you take away 0 = 1314921 it means Love you for a lifetime. 

Cr: 博君一肖CPweibo.com

[picture] [picture] 

16:34 • 3 January 2024 • Twitter for IPhone12

7k Retweets. 12k Likes 1131 comments 

**MelonSmasher** @melonsmasher 5min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

My heart is not okay, not at all!! How can they do this and still are not together?? 

> _4 more replies…_

  
  


**Schmoople** @schmoople 23Min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

Is such a bittersweet, whatever it was unintentional or not, my heart still aches for them both. Please please let them be together for real. 🙏🙏🥺

> _6 more replies…._

  
  


__________

  
  


**博君一肖CP**

1 - 04 • 16:28 weibo.com

  
  


[YiZhan] _Proof of my heartbeat -电影 一吻定情 心跳版主题曲_

_By: Wang Yibo_

_OST - Fall in Love at First Kiss_

  
  


**_我和你的距离_ **

**_The distance between you and me._ **

**_一眼无法看清_ **

**_I can't see it clearly._ **

**_所有复杂情绪_ **

**_All these complicated feelings._ **

**_莫名都因为你_ **

**_Arise because of you._ **

_The first time, how Xiao Zhan and Yibo meet in Day Day Up, standing close to each other and yet with back to back._

**_我以为的差距_ **

**_The distance I thought._ **

**_不过是背对而已_ **

**_Is just our backs facing each other._ **

**_平行线交会的瞬间_ **

**_The moment the parallel lines meet._ **

_And then they're sitting next to each other by the table with script in hands, laughing without a care in the world. Yibo throws his head back, eyes sparkle bright and moist with tears of joy. Xiao Zhan is not better, chuckles and eyes twinkles._

**_是你才有的奇蹟_ **

**_It's a miracle that happens because of you._ **

**_每一次 再一次 你慢慢的靠近_ **

**_Every time and again, you slowly approach me._ **

**_告诉我 都是心跳的证明_ **

**_Tell me, these are proof of my heartbeat._ **

**_那些回忆 很清晰_ **

**_Those memories are very clear._ **

**_谁都不能否定_ **

**_Nobody can deny it._ **

**_在我心中写满你的名_ **

**_Your name is written everywhere in my heart._ **

_Yibo draws on the back of his hand attentively, using the pen to line a heart. When done he then pauses and without hesitation put a small dote, a mole-like dote to the left corner beside the heart._

  
  


**_我以为的差距_ **

**_The distance I thought._ **

**_不过是背对而已_ **

**_Is just our backs facing each other._ **

**_两个世界的交界_ **

**_The boundary between the two worlds._ **

**_转过身就跨越_ **

**_Is overcome when I turn around._ **

_From time to time on the stage with the camera captures every move and thousands of eyes on them, how they stand far from each other, always a distance, big or small but never close._

_But then, their eyes always found each other, holding gaze like they couldn't look away- don't want to. So intimate and sweet, how they ache with want to close the distance between them but could only smile in comfort - this is enough, for now._

**_I miss you I miss you._ **

**_你慢慢的靠近_ **

**_I miss you, I miss you, you slowly approach me._ **

**_我承认 这是心跳的证明_ **

**_I admit this is a proof of my heartbeat._ **

_Where ever they were, Yibo would always turn his head to glance at Xiao Zhan, like his entire world is right there and no one is more important. Eyes focused and hidden within is all the emotion bottle up and threaten to spill._

_And there's time, when Xiao Zhan sneaks a glance at Yibo, eyes soft and fond- like what he's looking at is a precious treasure he would like to protect and shield, wouldn't let any harm comes close._

**_这次换我 走向你_ **

**_This time, I will walk towards you._ **

**_这不是恶作剧_ **

**_This isn't a joke._ **

**_你是我最难解的一道题_ **

**_You're my hardest question to solve._ **

_Xiao Zhan and Yibo smiling at each other, dazzling and bright._

  
  


[Video] 2M+ Views 

2.3M Likes 212k Comments 52k Shares

___________


	4. Chapter 04: Evidence IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried depicting the real-life actors base on the things I know but except that is just a setup for the story, nothing happens in real-life. In case I offend anyone, please know it was not my intent and I apologize for advance.
> 
> Note: My English is not my mother-tongue so there will be miss-spelling and wrong grammar so please bear with me.
> 
> Alert! Always remember this story is set in the future! 2024! 5 years since the The Unmated aired(2019) and 6 years since GG and DD know each other(2018). First time meeting in Day Day Up (2017) does not count!

**WYB Studio**

1 - 07 • 13:11 weibo.com

Behind the scene of our cool guy Yibo practicing for Hunan TV New Year Gala. 😎😎

Is his voice soft and sweet enough? Could it makes your knees go weak or melt your heart into a puddle? @UNIQ-王一博

  
  


[Video] 4M+ Views 

5M+ Likes 1.9M Comments 1M+ Shares 

**爱_博弟**

1 - 07 • 13.15

When DiDi raps, Jiejie goes Woah! DiDi voice is so cool then. When DiDi sing, all JieJie wants to do is melt. DiDi voice is so soft and sweet! So talented 👏👏👏

2.3k Likes

> _Views all 521 comments…._

  
  


**蕴瑶 - yùnyáo**

1 - 07 • 14.01

I'm so in love with DD voice I could listen to it 24/7! This song will go to put me to sleep music list! 

2k Likes

> _Views all 432 comments…._

  
  


**有情人-Yibo**

1 - 07 • 15:34

Did Bo-di change the lyrics?? From ‘You're my hardest question to solve’ to ‘You're the hardest question I'm willing to solve’ ?? =￣ω￣=

1.9k Likes

> _Views all 357 comments…._

  
  
  





  
  
  


**腐女_FûNü**

1 - 07 • 16:43 Iphone11 Pro Max

DD studio post a video of DD practiced singing Proof of my heartbeat for Hunan TV Gala New Year 2024.

Did you guys notice? The original lyrics were ‘ _You're my hardest question to solve’_ but in the video, DD changed to _‘You're the hardest question I'm willing to solve’_

Don't you guys find it somehow similar ╭(╯ε╰)╮? Like a long time ago some GG changed a line in the lyrics too. 

Why is that? And If so, don't you think this is a way for DD and GG to say I love you to each other?? 

#YiZhan #WangYiBo #XiaoZhan 

#博君一肖 #肖战 #王一博

[Video] 478k Views

361k Likes. 145k Comments 69k Shares

  
  


**YuYu_Small_Fish**

1 - 07 • 17:07

I really wish and pray that DD really did change the lyrics for GG. Otherwise, why would DD suddenly change the lyrics, and out of nowhere too? Maybe GG was even there with DD during practice time. 

3.1k Likes

> _Views all 751 comments…._

  
  
  


**一肖YiXiao**

1 - 07 • 16:52

Whatever reason DD has to change the lyrics and for who, I fully believe is for GG. Is too coincidence to be unintentional and that what my instinct telling me anyway. 

3k Likes

> _Views all 567 comments…._

  
  


**Kim_chi**

1 - 07 • 17:01

This is why I'm still so obsessed with YiZhan so much, people may say is just our delulu mind but looks at all those hidden actions between DD and GG! How could I not believe DD and GG love each other?!

2.7k Likes

> _Views all 349 comments…._

  
  
  





  
  
  
  


**博君一肖CP**

1 - 07 • 18:13 weibo.com

I fully believe GG was with DD during DD practiced singing Proof of my heartbeat and do you know why? 

Here, look at this. 

First of all, the day when DD practices from GG schedule he was free that day. 

And look at DD face when he sang the first half of the song, his face was stoic and serious then suddenly he glances flicked to the side and his eyes just lit up before he smiles, although just a little bit. 

See how he brighten and relax? We all know DD seem to relax to that extent with GG, only. 

More ever, there's a reflection of the door to the music studio opened and for a brief moment you could see a shadow of a man, in which I'm sure if you been YiZhan CP fans or GG fans in general, you'll remember him no matter if it was just a shadow. 

And the last one, in the video, first chorus DD sang ‘ _You're my hardest question to solve’_

But then by the end, he changed to _‘You're the hardest question I'm willing to solve’_

No, this is not a coincidence or unintentionally, DD really did sing this song for GG. 

  
  


#博君一肖 #肖战 #王一博 

[Video] 769k views 

698k+ Likes 201k Comments. 154k Shares

**宋睿熙**

1 - 07 • 18:17

Salut to you who notice all this!! 🙏🙏 because when you say and point out we notice as well. Plus is not just some fail conclusion because of the fact and all the proof you found. Everything seems so accurate I couldn't help but believe it! 

2.8k Likes

> _View all 612 comments…_

  
  


**爱_一肖**

1 - 07 • 18:20

For a few years, my brain has been saying, they're just close friend but my heart said DD and GG are together, especially seeing all those facts that seem so accurately. 

2.7k Likes

> _Views all 487 comments…._

  
  


**晓金可**

1 - 07 • 18:26

My heart was in turmoil not long ago about how GG was wearing a wedding ring and I thought have to let go from YiZhan but how could I when they seem so real?? T_T

> **来_来**
> 
> 1 - 07 • 18:39
> 
> What happens?? 
> 
> **书瑶瑶**
> 
> 1-07 • 18:41
> 
> You can find everything in #RingonXiaoZhanringfinger #XiaoZhaniswearingweddingring #IsXiaoZhanmarried? Is was on Hot list last week. 
> 
> _View 467 more comments…._
> 
>   
>    
> 

**雪菲_XuêFēi**

1 - 07 • 18:46

I have been Zhan Zhan fan since his debut and then become YiZhan CP fan too because Zhan Zhan was so happy with DD then. So I can tell you that definitely Zhan Zhan shadow! You all can ask Peterpan and everyone will say it's Zhan Zhan! 

2.4k Likes

> **郑丹隐**
> 
> 1 - 07 • 18:50
> 
> Although I didn't follow Ah-Zhan from the beginning but with how much I been staring at his photos, every video of him. Yes, that Ah-Zhan. 
> 
> **苒宜**
> 
> 1 - 07 • 19:04
> 
> Yes, is really xiao - Zhan! 
> 
> _View 431 more comments…_

  
  


**PNUT**

1 - 07 • 19.11

I really don't care what kind of relationship DD and GG have anymore, just the fact they even have plus still in contact is enough for me. (Still, wish they're together tough) 

1.7k Likes

  
  


**Crazy_Cat_Lady**

1 - 07 • 19:23

I really love GG and DD, I love YiZhan so much and I always tell myself DD and GG are just close friends and nothing more but how to do so with all those hidden moments between GG and DD. Please tell me! ﹋o﹋

1.6k Likes

  
  


**heyyou**

1 - 07 • 19: 58

DD voice is so soft and sweet, and even more sweet from the end. My heart couldn't help but melt knowing the one he sang to was GG. 

1.3k Likes

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


**Devil - in - Wonderland**

@devilinwonderland

There are rumors going around in Weibo that Xiao Zhan and Yibo will be participating in the new drama called Agent of Special Force, a story base from one of the top novels in JJWXC. 

Sponsored by Tencent WeTV, the director still unknown yet. 

Guys this is just rumor, please wait for the official announcement.

(Let's pray it true 🙏)

#YiZhan #WangYiBo #XiaoZhan

#BoZhan

[picture] [picture] 

15:34 • 10 January 2024 • Twitter for IPhone12

11k Retweets 17k Likes 1963 comments 

**in_jail_out_soon** @Julia_X 6Min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

Omg omg! I hope it's true this time! Since The Untamed YiZhan has never been in any drama together and I been dying wanted to see them acting together again! 

> _5 more replies…_

  
  


**kiss-my-axe** @kissmyaxe 14Min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

I'm so happy but also scared! They haven't confirmed anything yet so I don't want to get my hope up. Don't wanna be disappointed afterward you know. 

> _8 more replies…_

  
  


**king_0f_dairy_queen** @Imqueen 34Min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

This is really true? I don't want it to just be some fail rumors like every time they been saying Xiao Zhan and Yibo will participate just to gain attention from viewers. 

> _3 more replies…_

**Schmoople** @Schmoople 46Min

Replying to @devilinwonderland

Please please be true 🙏🙏🙏 I'm dying to see them acting together again. 

> _2 more replies…_

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


**Tencent - WeTV**

1 - 17 • 10:00 weibo.com

From popular novel in JJWXC website will now come to life in the form of the upcoming drama. Three childhood friends with the road full of tragedy and hidden secrets waiting to reveals and a love triangle that couldn't be untied without one getting hurt. 

_Us, Under the same sky and white moonlight._

We got a director full of experience and knows for the quality work; who once was behind the successful drama _The Untamed_ and et. Director Chen Jialin

As for which actors will take up the roles, you wouldn't be able to guess and will be so surprised.

Actor list:

Xiao Zhan as Liú Yànfēi

Lín lìlì as Zhāng Yùn’é

Wang Yibo as Yáng Yǔtóng

[picture] [picture] 

[picture] [picture] 

521k Likes 110k Comments 237k Shares 

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  


**_Weibo hot search_ **

1 #YiZhanbacktoco-acting

2 #YiboAndXiaoZhanInNewDrama

3 #6YearYiZhanBackToCo-Acting 

4 #UsUnderTheSameSkyAndWhiteMoonLight 

5 #TencentWeTVNewDrama

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comments is LOVE  
> Kudos + Comments is Energi Drink


End file.
